Scared
by Moneytooth
Summary: She was of what was going to happen to her. To him. To them. AU. First story. Hints of Amfie, Fabina, Jara and Moy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Patricia. Patricia. What an interesting name. Well it belonged to a popular red head. Her rules in life were short:_

_1. Don't mess with me._

_2. Stay out of my way._

_Her usual outfits consisted of retro tights, skinny jeans and boots. She wasn't a "tom boy." She was PATRICIA._

_Masking feelings were her occupation. Underneath her icy surface lies a real girl with dreams and hopes but she behaves forever unaffected._

_Boys were never on the agenda. She was scared of everything. She was scared of love._

_Parental love, sisterly love, brotherly love; all kinds of love._

_Even the word, LOVE. Disgusting._

_Little did she know she would fully understand this word._

* * *

Monday

"Patricia," Piper said while shaking her twin. "Wake up." Patricia stirred then yawned. She flipped over burying her face in the pillow. "Piper," she whined. "Why are we up so early?" she queried. "You're going to be late for work," she explained. Upon hearing that Patricia's head shut up. "What time is it?" "7:45." She groaned. Patricia muttered some inaudible curse under her breath and flopped off her bed.

Patricia studied as a lawyer in college and finally got a good paying job. With Piper and her steady income, they were able to pay the rent of the apartment they shared and still have a little money to spend around.

Patricia raced into the bathroom and began to shower. From her bedroom, she heard Piper say, "Oh Joy called." Joy was Patricia's best friend from school. Joy was currently in a steady relationship with Mick Campbell. Mick was your average strong blue-eyed blond-haired English guy.

Patricia didn't think much about Mick other than her belief he was a heartbreaker. Mick would have been a typical jock in high school but he really cared about Joy and that was what mattered.

Once Patricia was done with her shower she slipped into a pair of dress pants, a graphic t-shirt, a dress jacket and flats. She did her dyed red hair in a messy ponytail and her makeup as usual. Satisfied with her appearance Patricia glanced at the clock. 8:03. In exactly twenty-seven more minutes and she would be expected at work.

On her way out, Patricia made a quick stop at Piper's room. She saw Piper applying her makeup and said "See you at four." Piper spared a glace ant her sister and muttered a "See you." Patricia rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and blew her sister a kiss. Little did she know she would not see her for months.

* * *

Exhausted Patricia collapsed on the couch. Work today was hectic. Her client, Amber Millington, a fashion designer was being sued for copying of another company's designs. The court hearing was on Wednesday. Patricia liked Amber but only knew little about her other than she was blond, sometimes light headed, grey-eyed and was dating Alfred 'Alfie' Lewis. Alfie was a prankster while Amber was a fashionista. To Patricia, their relationship was doomed to failure.

Realizing that she had not heard from Piper she called for her. Patricia assumed she was out. Trotting into her bedroom, Patricia changed into tight short shorts, left her graphic t-shirt on and let her hair down. Patricia then went into the kitchen for a quick snack. After satisfying her hunger she plopped onto the couch, again and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, Patricia finally settled for a horror movie about some teddy bear that killed people at night. Patricia must have been tired because her eyelids started to droop and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Jerking up suddenly from sleep Patricia groaned. She glanced at the clock, for the second time that day and it read 7:00. She had slept three hours. Patricia decided to start on dinner. Glancing at the fridge, she though 'We really need to go shopping.' She finally settled for a can of soup and spaghetti. After she was done with dinner Patricia went to get ready for bed. After brushing her hair and teeth, she was finally ready for bed. Patricia yawned and felt her eyelid droop slightly. She though 'I must be a sleep master.' She fell on her bed and let her eyelids droop shut.

* * *

Eddie Miller's time in Britain hadn't been nice to him. British people had this accent and always said 'yeah'. What was that all about? But he was hoping something would brighten up his indefinite stay here. You see, Eddie came to Britain to be a police officer. The idea of locking up bad guys like Batman appealed to him. What Eddie was really hoping for was a girlfriend. Someone who would love him for being himself. A girl who was outspoken, snarky, rude, funny and pretty. A girl who wasn't too easy. A girl who would make him work for her.

For now though, he has no such luck. He would do his work well and focus on keeping Liverpool safe. If fate wanted to get him a British girlfriend, so be it.

"Bye, dude," Jerome said leaving along with Mara. Jerome Clarke was blue-eyed, blonde prankster. Jerome was best friends with some guy called Alfie Lewis. All Eddie knew about Alfie was that he was a prankster, just like Jerome. Mara was a smart brown-eyed brunette. "Thanks for having us," Mara added. "See you guys later," he waved. Eddie closed the door. Fabian wasn't home. Fabian Rutter: brown haired, blue-eyed, dating Nina Martin. He was also his room mate.

A buzz rang softly through his ears. Eddie pick up his phone and looked at caller ID. Nina Martin. Nina Martin: dirty blonde, blue-green eyes, dating Fabian Rutter. Not to mention they had been best friends since they were babies.

Fabian and Nina were completely alike. Nerds. Back to reality, Nina calling.

Eddie picked up the phone, "Nina, what a surprise," he said sarcastically. He could already see her rolling her eyes at his antics. "Found love yet?" she asked. She asked him the same question everyday and always got the same answer "Not yet." "Then I've found someone for you."

* * *

_**R&R or whatever even though I am a horrible writer.**_


	2. Never Found A Love Like This

**_"We go back so far,_**  
**_swinging in your back yard,_**  
**_all the things that we used to do_**  
**_We were cool back in high school_**  
**_ooh I really liked you,_**  
**_must have been your attitude"_**

**_-Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield feat. Sean Kingston_**

* * *

Tuesday

"Piper," Patricia called. Frustrated, Patricia burst into her sister's room only to gasp at the sight before her. Clothes were strewn across the room, furniture was tossed around and there was blood all over the floor. Patricia felt light-headed at the gruesome sight. She felt afraid. Afraid for her sister and herself.

Patricia stared at her sister's bed and saw a folded piece of stray paper. She snatched it quickly from the bed and prayed. Prayed that this was all some sick prank or joke. Prayed for hope. Prayed that her twin was alive. Patricia held the paper close to her chest. A million thoughts ran through her head. Thousand worse case scenarios raced through her brain. Pushing back tears, Patricia unfolded the paper carefully. It read,

_Help_ me!

'Wow Piper be more detailed, would you? As if I didn't know that!' Patricia thought.

Piper could have been dead, hurt or dying. This scared her. If they could take her twin sister they could take her too. That even didn't bother her much. She would have preferred for her twin to be safe. Her only family. Patricia's parents died about three months ago. A stupid reckless pilot took them. They were burned beyond recognition and the only thing that was used to prove it was her parents were their dental x-rays. Patricia had never been close to her parent but it still hurt when they died.

Patricia didn't know where her sister was or if she was hurt, but what she knew was that her twin was kidnapped and in trouble. And she was determined to save her.

* * *

Cold air hit Patricia's face as she swung open the door of the restaurant. She walked right towards Joy and said, "I need you."

Joy glanced sympathetically at her best friend and jumped over the counter. Joy yelled, "I'm taking my break!" and followed Patricia out.

* * *

"And you can't reach her?" Joy asked. "No she isn't picking up her cell."

"Wow..." Joy trailed. "Joy I'm scared," she confessed. "Scared for her, for myself, I am just so scared."

"Don't be," Joy commanded. "What why won't I be?"

"This isn't your normal kidnapping or homicide. They want something. And you can't be scared. You need to be brave for-" "I know, my sister," Patricia said as she cut her off.

"Not only for her; yourself too. She's all the family you have left in the world, your parents are gone and you're not going to lose Piper too. You won't let it happen. I know you, Patricia."

"I hate how you know me so well," Patricia teased, grinning. "I'm just awesome that way," Joy boasted leaning to hug the girl.

"Thanks. I know." Patricia stood and straightened her outfit, "I've got to go."

"Where to?" Joy questioned. "To get my sister back.'

* * *

Eddie flopped on his bed and sighed. His date with KT hadn't gone well. Don't get him wrong, she was cool but she wasn't his type. He assumed she felt the same way too because she said they weren't compatible and Eddie was thankful he didn't have to break a poor girl's heart. Though Eddie had this 'player vibe' or so he heard, he didn't like breaking hearts. He knew he wouldn't want a girl he loved to break his heart so he didn't do it to others. He and KT agreed to be friends though.

"So, how'd it go?" Eddie was so deep in though he hadn't seen Nina walk in. "Ok. We decided to be friends though."

"So what's wrong with her?" Nina asked. "Nothing. She just isn't my type. Sure she's nice and all but I don't think she is meant for me," he explained.

"Oh, okay. Now get to bed." "Why?" "First day of work dummy. Bed, now," Nina commanded.

"Okay mum. I'm going," he said fake holding his hands in surrender and slipping under the blanket.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Slapping his alarm clock off, Eddie shuffled out of bed. Today was his first day of work as a sergeant and he was both excited and nervous. 'What if I mess up?' was the re-occurring question in his mind. A voice told him 'You'll be great' while another said 'Just quit while your are not embarrassed'.

Eddie dressed smartly, in his opinion for work. He wore a plain blue t-shirt, a pair of smart jeans and blue tennis shoes. Eddie jumped into the kitchen started tackling breakfast.

He made pancakes and set himself in front of the television in the living room.

"Excited, are we?" Fabian asked. "Kind of. Also nervous."

"Don't worry dude. You'll do fine,' Fabian assured him. "Thanks man."

* * *

Patricia swung the door of the police office open. Walking to the reception she asked to speak to the sergeant in charge. She was directed to his office and silently nodded her thanks.

Barging in she said, "I'd like to report the kidnapping and possible homicide of my sister."

* * *

"And she was gone when you got home from work?" Eddie asked after hearing her story. "Bingo."

"Do you, your sister or parents have any enemy that is willing to stoop this low for payback?" "Not any that I know of," Patricia answered.

"Have you cleaned up her room yet?" Eddie inquired. "No."

Eddie then asked the receptionist to call in ten officers. They all marched into his office within a minute.

Patricia raised her eyebrows at this. Eddie smirked and said, "Then let's go there."

* * *

**Review and whatnot.**

**This was kind of rushed cuz I haven't updated in FOREVER! Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own HOUSE OF ANUBIS, surprisingly.**

**I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**I don't know what to call the head of a police station, sadly.**

**Random fact of the day: There were 50 stars in this chapter.**

**Thank you all for your interest in this story. It means a lot.**


	3. How to Love

_You had a lot of crooks trying to steal your heart_  
_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_  
_How to love, how to love_  
_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
_Now you in a corner trying put it together_  
_How to love, how to love_  
_For a second you were here, now you over there_  
_It's hard not to stare the way you moving your body_  
_Like you never had a love, never had a love_

_- How to Love by Lil Wayne_

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you go to work, get back and your sister's gone and leaves a note?" Eddie asked.

"Yep, that's about it," Patricia nodded.

"Wow, that's messed up," he tried, trying (and failing) to lighten the mood.

Patricia glared at him.

"We'll be back tomorrow. But for the mean time I don't think it would be safe to keep staying here on **your **own."

"What?! I am more than capable to stay on my own here."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," she gritted through her teeth.

Eddie was slightly surprised that she did not argue with him further but wasn't about to say so.

"Also, you will need to have an escort at all times."

"Oh no, lover boy, I draw the line there."

* * *

"Thanks Joy. For letting me stay here and all," Patricia said while she dragged her bags into Joy's apartment.

"Oh, it quite alright. It'll be just like college; all fun and boys," Joy said patting a space next to her on the couch.

"One, you have a boyfriend and two, maybe the fun part just not the boys. I don't think I am ready for the dating thing after Jerome."

"Oh, okay. No pressure, when you're ready you're ready."

"Thank you," Patricia said, settling down next to her best friend.

"Let's go to the mall."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"NO!"

"Please."

"Okay!" she screams, giving in.

"Go change," Joy commands.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Patricia asks glancing down at her pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"Just go," Joy says as she pushes Patricia into the spare room.

"Okay," Patricia holds her hands up in fake surrender.

* * *

"Hollister, Aeropostale or Abecrombie and Fitch?"

"Yeah," Patricia says pretending to listen. She was actually thinking about Eddie. Was that wrong? She just got out of a relationship three months ago and her ex is already engaged. That should be enough time to move on wouldn't it?

"Hello, earth to Patricia?"

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Hottie perfect for you at eight o'clock."

"Joy!" Patricia scolded. They were just entering the food court and the 'hottie' Joy mentioned was now directly in front of Patricia but he had his back turned away from her.

"Go talk to him," Joy urged.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you talk me into doing something stupid."

"Patricia," Joy whined.

"Joy," Patricia mimicked.

Patricia felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around. It was the 'hottie' himself.

"Hi," he greeted, extending his hand.

"Hi," Patricia replied, grasping it and shaking it slightly.

"Benji."

"Patricia."

"Nice to meet you, Patricia."

"Same, Benji." From the corner of her eye, Patricia saw Joy at one of the booths watching the two. Patricia swore that she saw Joy fan-girling a bit.

"You look amazing," he said assessing her outfit that consisted of dark colorful tights, a long blue flowery shirt and black stilettos. She did her make up and accessorizing as usual but curled her hair.

"Thank you. Not too shabby yourself."

"Well I better get going. Hope we meet again soon." With that he walked up to the cash register and whispered something to the server and she nodded.

Patricia walked over to the booth Joy was sitting and slid in.

"Tell me everything!"

"Nothing happened Joy."

"I could tell he appreciated your tights," Joy said, smirking.

"Ah," Patricia said in frustration, "You're unbelievable sometimes."

"Your order ma'am," a server said, handing her a letter.

"I didn't order anything," said Patricia, obviously confused.

"From the kind boy who just left" he said, winking.

'Not you too!" Patricia thought.

* * *

Eddie tapped his pencil on his sketchpad. He had been thinking of Patricia, the feisty red head.

He felt the need to draw like he used to back in college. But he gave up the profession for something more practical. A police officer is as practical as it gets.

Without warning, Eddie's hand began to move on the sketchpad paper. With no guidance, it looked like it was drawing someone. A girl. Patricia Williamson. He dropped his pencil when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello," he said.

"Eddie," a voice screeched. He smiled, knowing it was Nina. She always found something to say to him.

"Let's go shopping."

* * *

"Why am I here?"

"Because Fabian couldn't come," Nina said, as if it was obvious.

Eddie nodded as they entered the food court.

He and Nina slid into a booth in a dark corner.

Then he saw Patricia. What was she doing her? What if she wasn't safe? He was mentally freaking out. When he sees Joy, he mentally relaxed. At least she has an escort.

Then some guy comes up and starts flirting with her. That made Eddie clench his fist and made his blood boil.

Why would someone be talking to Patricia, his crush (Yes, he admits he is infatuated with her)?

Now that he thinks, does he have the right to feel this way? Sure, he likes her but she isn't actually his.

He doubts she even thinks of him that way.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Nina asked laying her hand on top of Eddie's, obviously concerned about Eddie.

He forces a smile and says, "Of course."

What **could** he say? 'Nina, hey. A girl who I've only known for a day and I have a crush on is her and some dude is flirting with her."

Eddie wasn't the jealous type. He always believed you should trust and love your partner and in this case they weren't even dating.

So he did what he knew best. He lied. He did what he thought he did best. He lied. But little did he know that someone could even do that better than him.

* * *

**Review and what not.**


	4. Heart Attack

_"We share something so common_  
_Still so rare, and I'm in awe_  
_Never been here before_  
_So high, we're still climbing_  
_Even here inside these walls_  
_Breaking each other's hearts_  
_And we don't care cause we're so_  
_In too deep, can't think about giving it up_  
_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_  
_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much"_

_-Heart Attack by Trey Songz_

* * *

"I'm ready," Patricia declared.

"For what?" Joy inquired.

"To find my sister. She is still missing you know."

"You know you can't look for her alone, it's too dangerous."

"Maybe you would understand if it was your sister. You don't understand. No one does," she cried.

Joy hesitated before asking, "You know when my dad was murdered?" Patricia nodded. "I thought for years that the day I found him would be the best day of my life. I thought I could find him on my own. I thought- no I was naïve," she looked like she was on the brink of tears now.

"When I did find him, all cold and dead," she swallowed, "I went insane. Then some part of me accepted he was dead; that I knew for ten good years, he wasn't coming back." She continued, "I believed the murderer had to pay. It didn't matter how much it cost. But years took their toll on me." Joy was actually in tears now.

"I know what you are feeling now; helpless, useless, like crap. After his burial, a part of me was buried with him as well." Patricia was now comforting her friend.

"The worst part isn't 'not knowing'. Oh no. The worst part is knowing," she finished.

"Joy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know-" "I felt like this. I didn't either."

Joy's mascara was currently running down her cheeks right now but Patricia couldn't care less. "Hope that idiot got what he deserved," Patricia said.

"I put him in jail." "Of course you did."

"Call him," Joy commanded. "Who?" Patricia asked confused. "Eddie, right now. You have a twin to find."

Patricia smiled, "You know you are the best friend ever." "Of course, darling. I'm Joy," Joy grinned cheekily.

Patricia gave Joy a hug, " Thank you." "For what?" "For supporting me."

"What are best friends for?" Patricia shook her head. "Best friends forever."

"Finally,' Joy breathed. "Now just to find you a boyfriend." Patricia laughed, "Good luck with that."

* * *

Eddie was frankly surprised that Patricia called. He thought she would be hanging out with her new 'boyfriend'.

Eddie was bitter about the whole 'hitting on my crush' thing because he never went after girls. They came after him.

Patricia was different. She acted like she could care less about him and that drove him crazy. He wanted to push her into a corner and make out with her.

But unfortunately, he couldn't do that. She probably didn't feel that way about him so why bother, right?

Right now he was getting ready to meet Patricia at the 'kidnapping scene'. Which was just his 'police' code for her house.

He hoped she wasn't looking pretty today because his crush was diving him insane and he didn't think he could last long before he would turn to mush.

Eddie was wearing a blue plaid patterned shirt, a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and black converse shoes.

Making sure he was presentable, Eddie grabbed his keys, phone, his wallet and a taser gun. Just to be prepared.

* * *

"Hello," Patricia said into her phone. She forgot to check caller ID. Again.

"Hello, Patricia," a deep voice called.

"May I know who I am talking to?" she also learnt how to be polite on the phone.

"If you ever want to see your sister again, bring me the a million pounds." The voice demanded.

"Is she alright?"

"She great but not for long. Bring me the money."

"Can I…" she trailed off. "Can I talk to her, please?" she pleaded.

"No."

"I need to talk to her or no money." Patricia knew she was in no position to make demands and hoped she wasn't putting her sister's life in more danger by doing so.

"Fine." Patricia heard shuffling of feet in the background than Piper voice called, "Oh its you, Patricia. Thank goodness."

"Where are you? Why were you kidnapped? Why didn't you contact me sooner? Are you-"

"Patricia," she said, successfully cutting her off, "First drawer in my dresser and yes, I am okay."

"But-" Patricia started but was successfully cut of by her sister again, "Bye." After that the phone was cut off.

* * *

After hearing all the details about Patricia's phone call, he decide to search the drawer Piper was talking about during their trip there. Hopefully, it would give them some information on her whereabouts.

Upon entering the room, Patricia flung open the dresser's top drawer. On top of the neatly folded clothes laid a voice recorder.

"Yes! Smart girl!" Patricia yelled. Eddie turned around and handed Eddie the recorder. "Let's listen to it," he offered. She nodded and began to play the recording:

_"Male voice 1:Get the girl_

_Male voice 2: (Inaudible words)_

_Male voice 1: Let's take her to the abandoned warehouse on Elm Street_

_Male voice 2: (Inaudible words)_

_Male voice 2: Her sister's really pretty_

_Male voice 1: They are twins, idiot!_  
_Male voice 2: Oh_

_Piper: You won't get away with this_

_Male voice 1: Oh, but we will_

_Piper: I know your leader is Renee Zeldman. You don't have to do what he says. Let me go and we can put him in jail, together._

_Male voice 1: Even though that is a tempting offer, we can't. We have sworn an oath of allegiance._

_(A hard object hits something and a 'thud' is sounded)"_

"Eddie," Patricia says, "I think I know those boys."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. A twist. Please read and review. So I cranked out another chapter. The update will now be on Fridays for this story and Saturdays for Right By Your Side. I am no longer discontinuing this story because I thought I was being hypocritical; I never review so why should I expect you guys to, right? But I've started reviewing now so please review. Special thanks to:**

**bs13**

**Guest (anon reviewer)**

**Rachel(anon reviewer)**

**Guest(anon reviewer)**

**Seddielover945**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**

**sarvaniluvsbooks**

**I also noticed new followers and favourites. Thank you it means so much.**


	5. Power Trip

_But I'm still on you, I'm still on you_  
_My drink spilled on me, while I feel on you_  
_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?_  
_Baby, I want you to want me  
_...  
_Well this has gotta be the longest crush ever  
_...  
_Love is a drug, like the strongest stuff ever_  
_And, fuck it I'm on one, you feel me?_

_For Pete's sake, homie, pull it together  
__Just fuck her one time and be through it forever  
__But…_

_-Power Trip by J. Cole feat. Miguel_

* * *

"Alfie and-," Patricia hesitated, "Jerome." It was still hard talking about Jerome after the split.

"Alfie?" Eddie asked. He was very confused.

"He likes to be called Alfie. His real name is Alfred," Patricia clarified.

"This Jerome, what's his surname exactly?" Eddie inquired. He was hoping, actually silently praying, it wasn't the Jerome he knew. The one who was dating Mara. The one whose boss wasn't some guy called Rufus Zeno. The one who wasn't a suspected kidnapper.

"Clarke," she answered confidently.

Eddie's brain went ballistic. Was everything he thought he knew about Jerome a lie?

"How do you know him?" Eddie asked. He needed to do some digging because after all, he still had a job to do.

"What's with you and all your questions today Krueger?" Eddie raised eyebrow skeptically at her. Patricia sighed, "My ex-boyfriend. We dated for about two years."

Was Eddie crazy, or did he just feel a pang of jealousy. It's actually the second time Eddie's getting jealous of Patricia's relationships with other guys. She wasn't actually his so he doesn't have control over her. And there probably isn't anything going on between either of them, seeing Jerome's engaged and that guy, Benji (yes, he actually did some digging) is probably never going to see her again. 'Yeah, great comfort.' Note the sarcasm in his words. 'Comport yourself Miller,' he scolds.

"So did you have sex?" he asked, taking out him notepad, jotting down the information.

"Why do you want to know?" she snapped.

"It part of the system. I need to know how your dynamic worked so as to understand if he did it to spite you," he clarified, rubbing his temples.

She sighed. Giving in, she says, "No."

He tries to concentrate on scribbling what she said instead of dwelling on the fact that Jerome didn't do 'the deed' with Patricia. He's trying not to get his hopes up to only be turned down. He's trying to not notice how beautiful she looks today. He's trying not to notice how pink and full her lips look. He's trying to relinquish the fact that she's talking to him even if it is only to find her sister. 'Damn,' he thinks, 'I'm in love.'

* * *

Patricia manages a small wave to Eddie while she closes the door to Joy's apartment. After having a breakthrough in their search for Piper, Patricia was taking to the station for further questioning. The whole process was tiring and Eddie insisted on walking her to Joy's apartment, claiming it was 'dangerous.' 'Dangerous my arse,' she thinks. She is a grown woman who knows how to take care of herself.

All Patricia wants to do is curl up in a ball and never come out. Alfie, a kidnapper? 'Never!' she thinks, 'I thought he had a crush on Piper.' Well some crush it was.

It all seems as if the world lied to her for twenty-two years.

She didn't know where her sister was or why they took her. Heck, she didn't know a lot of things.

But she knew whoever took her sister from her was going to give her back. He was going to pay. That she was sure off.

* * *

Eddie sighs as he walks away from Patricia's door. He was moving forward in search but not in his relationship with Patricia.

Something makes him think she is irked by his presence. Eddie has never been the one to be shy when he wants to make his feelings known but now he can't help it.

Now he's afraid of rejection. When has he ever been afraid of being rejected? All girls usually want to be with him so why is she any different?

But Eddie keeps thinking that now he's the one chasing after a girl who doesn't like him.

'I hate my life,' he thinks.

* * *

Eddie sits at his walnut table looking at his notes. His butt hurts from sitting so long but he doesn't care.

The recording was their only lead and it had given them vital information on their potential kidnappers.

'Jerome is Patricia's ex,' he thinks for like the millionth time today. Jerome is engaged to Mara. Mara. Shit, he doesn't think of Mara.

How is he going to tell her if there is enough evidence to convict him? Jerome was basically his brother, along with Fabian but he wasn't going to bend the law for Jerome.

As if on cue, Eddie's phone vibrated. Unlocking it, Eddie looked through his messages. New messages from both Mara and Patricia. Opening it, what he reads almost stops his heart.

Jerome's gone and apparently, Alfie is too. Great. Note more sarcasm.

* * *

**One thousand one hundred words. I'm so sorry for posting so late but I was having exams and stuff so I couldn't. But now I'm free so yay! But I'm travelling for a week so I'll probably not update but I'll try.**

**This story is Jara/Amfie because I don't ship Joyrome/Walfie and I won't write something I don't ship. But I can put a hint of them in the story if you want.**

**I forgot to mention, in this Patricia is a bit OOC. Eddie's not her first kiss and she was sort of a player because many misunderstanding of how a relationship works so, it got her roped in relationships with guys she didn't like. But she is still snarky and rude as we all love her but a lot more toned down. And if you want to know, both of them haven't done 'the deed'. I'm guessing they are looking for the right person.**

**So I'm thinking of doing like a Twilight twist on HOA for my new multichap so I need you guys to be okay with it. If I do it, updates will come slowly during school semester and speed up during holidays. So send me your most wanted couples and who should be a: werewolf or vampire. Patricia is human and is the main protagonist and has two human friends. Please remember this is all up to you, my wonderful readers.**


End file.
